


Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape

by MistressParamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hogwarts, Love, Older Characters, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Requited Love, True Love, doodle, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressParamore/pseuds/MistressParamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick sketch with Paper, an app I downloaded. I quite like the roughness of it, and the colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape

 

 

  


  1. [ ](http://duchessofankh.tumblr.com/image/59905771781)

Made With [Paper](http://www.fiftythree.com/Paper/via/tumblr)

I’m no artist but did this doodle with an iPad app I downloaded…





End file.
